The Sorceress Chronicles
by Raya
Summary: What starts out as a harmless birthday party for Squall turns ugly when Seifer decides to crash the party...
1. Chapters 1-4

Final Fantasy VIII - (The Sorceress Chronicles)

*Disclaimer and other notes* 

Final Fantasy VIII characters are all property of Squaresoft. This Fanfic is for my personal enjoyment and anyone else out there who's a big Squall/Rinoa romantic sap. This starts out as a lighthearted fic, but will probably get darker in time since I'm sort of combining two stories (one light and one dark) into one. Just to let you know it'll probably be long… hopefully I'll finish it. ^^; I've tried to keep the character's "in character" to the best of my ability. Please don't post it on any webpage without first notifying me (soujiro_no_miko@hotmail.com)! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my little tribute to the masterpiece that is FFVIII! 

Note- You'll notice I don't carry on Squall's responsibilities as Garden commander in this fic at FIRST. Basically because I think that after all the commotion with the Sorceress, he would give the position back to Cid, as he never wanted it in the first place. And all that responsibility too. ^^; But don't worry there will be "advancements" in the plot to make him take the position again… It's just that the fact he's not commander at first comes up as a motivational tool for Rinoa in later chapters.   
  
Chapter 1- Surprise! 

"OUCH! Rinoa that stings!"   
" Hold still! Just for another second!"   
Squall winced as she held a cloth covered in disinfectant to his outstretched elbow, he bit his lip again at the sting.   
" I don't see why we can't just use a cure spell…Why are you forcing me to endure such torture?"   
Rinoa took the cloth away, satisfied that the cut had been properly disinfected and slapped on a Band-Aid. "There! Good as new!"   
He shrugged back into his fur trimmed leather jacket. " You avoided the question very nicely."   
"Thank you." Rinoa smirked. " Seriously though, I refined all my cures and a Curaga is hardly suited for a tiny little scratch like that. You're such a baby!" She stood up and walked to the other side of the room to examine his SeeD outfit.   
" That T-Rexaur certainly did a deal on the jacket…" She muttered, then turned around and folded her arms with her best "I told you so" look. " Serves you right going off into the training center alone! What were you trying to do anyways?"   
Squall rolled his eyes. He'd never had a mother. But Rinoa certainly scolded him enough to last a lifetime of mothers. " I needed to practice."   
Rinoa's face softened. True, it had been almost a year since the Ultimecia fight, they'd returned to Balamb Garden as true heroes. But since then, things hadn't quite been the same at the Garden. No more adventure, and no more running off to the far corners of the map on the Ragnarok. No more Upgrading GF's and weapons and solving Chocobo puzzles… Squall had nothing too do. He'd turned down all assignments because he refused to leave Rinoa behind on any mission. Even if she was one of the ones who'd defeated Ultimecia, it was against SeeD policy to send her off on a mission if she wasn't a SeeD herself.   
After the brief pause she shook her head and smiled. " Off getting into trouble…like always…" She went over and sat down on the bed next to him. "Hey Squall… I was thinking-- why don't you take one of the missions that Headmaster Cid offered you? There's some good positions in Galbadia--"   
"--No--"   
" But--"   
" Then you'd be here all alone. I don't want to create any kind of long distance screw-up between us."   
She had to admit that made sense. " But-- you've been so broody lately! Isn't there something for you to do?"   
"…" He wracked his brains for a good answer. " Umm… Uhh--"   
Several more seconds of this passed and Rinoa sighed loudly.   
" …I thought so."   
He gave her a light smile, then shrugged. " I guess there really isn't anything for me to do…"   
It was a rare occurrence to see him smile. Rinoa returned it, knowing that he smiled only for her, too keep her from worrying about him. She knew he wanted to go on a mission, she appreciated his thinking about her. But still-- she hated seeing him so bored… and maybe someday he'd come back from the Training center with a lot more than just a few scrapes… with the way things were going now… that idea was certainly feasible. She put her hand on his outstretched one.   
" Squall… I've been thinking--"   
The moment was ruined however, by a sharp knock on the door. Grudgingly, they parted hands and Squall muttered.   
" It's open."   
They both looked up, not to surprised to see Quistis's head pop into the room from behind the partially opened door.   
" Hello, I hope I'm not disturbing anything."   
" Oh… nothing in particular." Squall muttered. Rinoa gave him a worried look.   
Quistis could sense the tension, but quickly shrugged it away. " Rinoa can I talk to you for a second?"   
" Oh? Ok! What do you need to tell me?"   
" Um-- " Quistis gestured with her eyes to Squall. "Not here!"   
" Oh! Ummm… ok… I'll be right back Squall. So don't go anywhere!" She planted a quick kiss on his cheek and then stood up and left the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Once alone, Squall put his arms behind his head and lay on his bed, staring up at the cracks in the ceiling. " Yeah… whatever. Like where is there for me to go anyway?" 

*** 

"Hey Quistis, where are we going?"   
Rinoa was getting dragged half way across Balamb Garden by the elegant lady's hand.   
They made it over to the cafeteria where Zell, Irvine, and Selfie where all huddled around a table in heated conversation. " Ok-- I got her everyone!"   
" Eh?" Rinoa looked in confusion as all faces turned to her with wide grins.   
" Rinoa! Oh good you're here! We needed some help." Selfie said. " Quistis did Squall suspect anything?"   
" I don't think so! He was in his--" she paused and made the Squall-when-lost-in-thought face. " Serious inner turmoil mood."   
" Oh good! He'd never suspect then."   
Irvine cut in a piece of what they must have been arguing earlier. " I say it should be a ho-down!"   
" NO! We are not organizing a ho-down!"   
" Aww-- but--"   
"What is going on?" Rinoa looked at Quistis as the rest of them set into another heated argument.   
" Squall's birthday party." Quistis said matter-of-factly.   
  
Registering…   
Registering… 

"WHAT?!!?!?!" Rinoa practically screamed, all heads turned to her as she hastily covered her mouth, crouching down in embarrassment. " His birthday?" She mouthed the words. "When!?"   
Quistis tried to hide a smirk. "Tomorrow."   
Rinoa felt the horrible shadow of panic grab her. She'd-- completely forgotten… "Damn those GF's…"   
" You didn't remember?" Zell looked at her in shock. " Your boyfriends birthday!?!"   
" That would crush me…" Irvine said, then quickly turned to Selfie. "Selfie! When's my birthday?"   
" How should I know?"   
After recovering from a most embarrassing face fault, he yelled at her. "I've TOLD you before 100 times!"   
" Relax! I'm joking silly… it's November 24th!"   
"Whew!" Irvine relaxed and looked at Rinoa smugly. She returned his gaze with that of someone who was being marched to the executioner's block.   
" Ahh-- don't sweat it Rinoa!" Zell said through a mouthful of hotdog. " You 'still got time!"   
" Anyways, what Rinoa is getting for Squall's birthday isn't what we came here to discuss." Quistis said as she took her seat next to Selfie. Rinoa reluctantly sat in between Irvine and Zell. "We're trying to figure out what kind of theme to make Squall's birthday party!"   
Irvine slammed a fist on the table. "HO-DOWN!"   
Selfie shook her head emphatically. " DISCO!"   
Zell broke in. " MAD RAVE! "   
Quistis yelled. " GOTHIC INDUSTRIAL!"   
They all growled at each other for a few minutes until Rinoa jumped up and slammed a fist on the table, breaking the tension like a crack of thunder.   
"A MASQUERADE!"   
They all gawked at her.   
" B-Brilliant!" Selfie laughed.   
" Wow-" Quistis said with wide eyes.   
" Genius!" Irvine slapped his knee in enthusiasm.   
" Dude…" Zell muttered in awe.   
A moment of awed silence progressed and then they all fell instantly to talking at once again.   
" I'll get lots of flowers for decorations!"   
" I'll phone caterer!"   
" What do I wear for a costume?"   
"Just go as a Cowboy!"   
" Hey!"   
Rinoa could feel the excitement rising in her chest as well. This was JUST what Squall needed to cheer him up!   
"Hey Rinoa!" Irvine looked at her seriously. " You've got the most important part as usual."   
" Eh?"   
" Make sure he COMES to the party!"   
She smiled mischievously. "Oh- don't worry… he will."   
  
*** 

Rinoa had helped plan for another hour and then left the cafeteria; she fumbled around nervously, playing with the two rings on her necklace. You could tell she was nervous when she started fingering them.   
" What do I get him though?" She couldn't stop mentally kicking herself. "The party-- but… I need something REALLY special for him. Ohh!! How could I have forgotten! It was on my calendar too!!"   
She could give him his present at the party that night. So that gave her… exactly 25 hours, 36 minutes, and 8 seconds… 6…5…4…   
" Oh stop it!" She scolded herself; she rounded a corner and ran smack into a tall figure.   
" Ah! I'm sorry!" She quickly jumped back and looked up to see… Seifer?   
" Yo." Seifer muttered a little uncomfortably. Rinoa caught herself with her mouth hanging wide open.   
" S-Seifer! What are you doing here?"   
" Umm… on delivery…"   
" Eh?"   
" He held up a large thin square shaped box."   
" Pizza?"   
" Yeh-"   
" Oh." She now realized the small hat labeled "Chocobo's Pizza Palace," sitting with a slight tilt on top of Seifer's head, and tried her best to stifle a laugh.   
Seifer raised an eyebrow to show he was not amused in the least, and quickly adjusted his hold on the box. " Well it's a hell of a lot better than fish! I'm so sick of fish! So, If you'll excuse me…" He stiffly walked around her and continued towards the elevator. Rinoa bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud, then it hit her, a sudden epiphany.   
"SEIFER!" She called, whirling after him. He stopped in his tracks, and glanced back at her too see her face hard set and determined.   
He could instantly guess what she was after, and hung his shoulders in defeat, it was no good walking away from it anymore-- you'll have to do this someday… Seifer….   
" Look--" his tone was for once, apologetic, which caught Rinoa off guard, her look gave way to confusion as he turned around again, not wanting to look her in the eye. " I… I'm sorry about everything… I know I've been avoiding you like the plague… I…gave you to Adel and all that… and--"   
" No no!" Rinoa recovered, hastily interrupting him. This time it was Seifer's turn to look at her confused. " I mean… thank you for apologizing… but…" her hand went back up to her necklace and she could feel her face burning up. " I wanted to ask you a question."   
" Oh?" He looked down at her, she was shifting weight from one foot to another uncomfortably. " What do you want?"   
" You grew up with Squall didn't you? Tell me-- what does he like?"   
" Like?"   
" Yeah- you know… if you were to give him a gift…"   
Seifer's eyebrow raised in consternation. And then his threw back his head in instant recollection. "OH!"   
" You know?"   
" Huh? No, I just remembered… his BIRTHDAY is tomorrow!"   
"UGH!" Rinoa face faulted. " Everyone remembers but me…" She muttered under her breath as she stood up. "Even his arch nemesis…"   
" Heh heh heh… forgot eh?"   
" Yeah yeah- rub it in why don't you?"   
" So-- a birthday present huh?" Seifer looked up, unconsciously twirling the pizza box with his one hand. " Le'see here… What would Squall love? Hmmm…"   
A birthday present for his archenemy from his girlfriend hmm? He could smell a golden opportunity. Then he got an idea, yes…. He got a wonderful idea… A purely diabolical… evil… and oh so brilliant idea. Oh… you're a genius Seifer… pure genius…   
" Well?" Rinoa said and she put her arms on her hips impatiently.   
He broke into such a bright, friendly, honest smile that it could have melted ice. " I know what he likes." He walked down the steps towards her smoothly. "Here-- let me whisper it…" 

Chapter 2- The Ever Allusive Rinoa 

Rinoa craned her neck as Seifer hastily whispered a few choice words. Rinoa's mouth dropped wide open, and then she looked up at him in shock. " Shut UP!"   
" It's true!" Seifer shrugged his shoulders and dodged a quick upper cut.   
" Hey! I was asking you for help! And you spew that kind of--"   
" HEY! I'm giving you my honest answer!"   
" Well-- I'm…" she turned beat red and stammered. " I'm NOT going to do… THAT!"   
" Oh please- it's been what? A year now and you two STILL haven't done it yet? What are you still in kindergarten? Little naïve child."   
" Don't say that! You-- ARGH! I'm sorry I even ACCEPTED your SORRY apology!"   
" I don't see what puberty boy sees in a skinny little SHRIMP like you anyways!"   
" EXCUSE ME-- SKINNY SHRIMP? You didn't call me that two summers ago!!"   
" You weren't going out with puberty boy two summers ago!"   
" I told you not to talk about that!"   
" YOU STARTED IT!"   
" SHUT UP! PIZZA BOY!"   
Ouch… that one hurt…   
" HA! I WISH ADEL HAD CONSUMED YOU!"   
" GO TO HELL!"   
She was about to send Angelo on him when, like a flash of lightning Squall was in front of her, Gunblade drawn, and a glare to kill.   
"SEIFER! What are you doing? You aren't supposed to step even a foot in Garden! I'll report you!" He demanded.   
Seifer backed up a few steps surprised; he hadn't even seen Squall coming! " Um…. Hey now… I was just-- making a delivery…" He held up the pizza box for reinforcement.   
" Rinoa, are you ok?" Squall said quickly.   
Rinoa stuck her tongue at Seifer from behind Squall's back, and then grabbed onto his coat a la damsel in distress. " Squall! I'm scared!!"   
That was enough an excuse for him. " You bastard… WHAT DID YOU DO TO RINOA?!" He instantly charged Seifer, Gunblade raised and ready to kill.   
" SQUALL!" She cried. Oh crap, she'd gone too far… " Don't kill him! He's unarmed!"   
Too late. Squall looked back at her. Seifer was sprawled on the ground with a HUGE bump on his head, eyes twirling.   
" Geez… I wasn't going to kill him." He put his Gunblade away and signaled to one of the Garden personnel who had just happened on the scene. "He'll get in big trouble for coming back here, let them deal with it." Rinoa looked relieved, but still had a small knot of guilt in her, she was the one who had started the fight… And now Seifer would pay for it, he'd probably lose his job too…   
Squall could sense her unease and walked up to her with a stern expression. " You ok?"   
" Yeah- will they go easy on him?"   
" I don't know, he'll probably get out with a warning this time."   
" Oh."   
"Where have you been? You said you'd be right back and it has been two hours already!"   
Rinoa's mouth dropped open. She'd forgotten that too! Ohh-- she was a real mess today.   
"I'm…sorry." She looked down at her feet. "Baka baka baka Rinoa"   
"Woah-- hey, it wasn't a big deal!" Squall eyed her with concern. " Are… you ok?   
She nodded her head vigorously, hoping he wouldn't suspect anything. " No- I'm fine. Hey Squall… umm… I'm sorry but- I've gotta run… There's some stuff I need to take care of… so I can't see you tonight…" 

Tonight… 

The very mention of the word sent shivers down her spine and her face turned bright red. Her imagination was getting the better of her after Seifer had… 

… Seifer… 

"That bastard…" she thought. " Now look at what's happening to my modest purity? Argh!" 

" Oh." Squall tried his best not to look disappointed. But it was soon placed with puzzlement at the look on Rinoa's face. Why was she blushing?   
She smiled and kissed him quickly, a few of the Balamb Garden students that were eyeing the Garden's "most popular couple" giggled amongst themselves.   
" I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I PROMISE!"   
Squall only nodded.   
" Ok! Well-- see you tomorrow! Bye!"   
He watched her dash off towards the library.   
" She's acting strange." He shrugged, and already forgetting all about Seifer, turned and walked towards the cafeteria. " Whatever- dinner time alone, I guess." 

*** 

"Ahh… what do I get him?" She hit her head against the table in the library repeatedly. Several students who were desperately studying for an Upcoming SeeD written exam eyed her annoyed and quietly moved their books to another location. The image that Seifer had put in her mind wouldn't go away though. "Damn him!"   
She looked at a piece of notebook paper. On the top was written. " Present list." But nothing followed underneath. A blank slate.   
" Howdy Rinoa!"   
Rinoa looked up to see Irvine saunter over, pull out a chair, flip it around and sit on it backwards with arms resting on the backrest.   
" Hey Irvine." She sounded none too thrilled.   
" I can hear you cursing and swearing from across the room. Still haven't figured anything out yet?"   
" I'm a wreck!" She felt like she was going to cry. " It's his birthday! I want to give him something REALLY REALLY special!"   
" REALLY REALLY special?" He repeated, then rubbed his chin with thumb and forefinger. " Hmm… well… if I was him… then-- what I'd want more than anything else in the world…" He looked around suspiciously and then motioned her closer. Rinoa leaned over towards him.   
" Yeah?"   
Irvine whispered something in her ear, which made her scream.   
" DO ALL GUYS HAVE A ONE TRACK MIND?!"   
" HEY! I was being honest!" He put his hands up in hopes to appease her.   
" ARGHH!!" She was creating quite a spectacle; every student in the Library was by now staring at them.   
" Hey-- lower your voice!" Irvine said quickly, conscious of the sudden unwanted attention.   
" SEX SEX SEX SEX SEX! Is that ALL men EVER think about? AHH!" After smashing her clipboard over Irvine's head, creating a large dent in his stylish cowboy hat, she quickly stormed out. Leaving Irvine to quiver embarrassed underneath scores of spectators, who now looked at him with a disgusted eye.   
  
*** 

Now she sat just outside of the Main directory on a bench, with knees curled up to her chest.   
" Hmph… there's nothing wrong with it." She muttered to herself, she of course couldn't lie… if Squall EVER made the move, she'd be more than happy to oblige him. But they never get any further than kissing before he thinks he's "gone too far." He had a habit of protecting things that were precious to him, he just protected them TOO well.   
She sighed. And looked up at the evening sky. A beautiful sunset.   
" And so it seals my doom--"   
It was too late to buy something… ok-- so that was out of the question. She'd have to make him a present. But what?   
"Hey Rinoa." It was Quistis this time.   
Rinoa waved unenthusiastically.   
" You still brooding over what to give Squall? I heard about your little outburst in the library, and thought I'd come and look for you. "   
Rinoa tried to sink down deeper. " Oh gods… I don't know what's gotten into me today."   
" I think we could call this, Rinoa's no good very bad day. Right?" She smiled at her.   
" Heh, you said it."   
" Why not give him something handmade?"   
" I was thinking about that." Rinoa confessed. " But what?"   
" What about, a doll?"   
" Naw- he'd say it's cute and then put it in a drawer and never take it out again."   
" Bake some cookies?"   
" I don't want to poison him!"   
" Well… knit him a scarf?"   
" You've got to be joking me."   
" Argh.. Draw him a picture?"   
" I can't draw to save my life!"   
" Well… what CAN you do?"   
" Well…" Rinoa thought this over for a second. " I'm good at planning strategy!"   
Quistis sweatdropped. " How will that give him a birthday present?"   
" Good point… Umm… I'm… good with animals?"   
" There's an idea. You could get him an animal of some sort!"   
" Rinoa's face lit up for a second, then went downcast again. "He's already got a ton of GF's though…"   
" True…"   
"Hey…I can sing!"   
" Oh! " Quistis jumped up. " That's a great idea."   
"What is?"   
" Hey… compose a song for him!"   
Rinoa's mouth dropped open. " Y-Yeah… I could!"   
That was it! She could do it! Her mother had composed and sung music, and had passed on her talent to Rinoa… Rinoa also did know a thing or two about the piano.   
" Hey- make sure that the Grand Piano is at the party tomorrow night."   
" It will be anyways, we're having a live orchestra." Quistis nodded. "Well, I'll be off, looks like you've found your calling.   
Rinoa jumped off her seat excited after Quistis departed and then dashed back into the Garden. 

*** 

"Hey… have you seen Rinoa at all?" Squall went up to Zell who was practicing his punches in the hallway.   
" Nope!" Zell lied. He didn't want Squall to know that she'd locked herself in the second floor banquet hall where the Piano was stored. No one went in there except for special occasions. But she'd gotten special permission from Cid. She hadn't left there since she went in, and she'd been in there all night.   
" Damn… I went to see her this morning… she usually likes to sleep in on a weekend. But she wasn't in her bed."   
"Beat's me man. Maybe you'll run into her later today."   
Squall walked away from him. A lot of help he was! 

*** 

Rinoa opened her eyes a crack, wincing from the light streaming in through the windows. She sat up, not realizing where she was until she bumped her head on the piano bench she'd been sleeping partially under.   
" Ouch!" She rubbed her head and then looked groggily over to the window, unfolding before her a beautiful, bright sunny day. "Morning… already? How late in the day is it?"   
The next thing she noticed was a pile of paper lying on the ground near her, she picked up the sheet music. That was right… she'd finished it! She'd had NO idea what time it had been when she did. But all she knew was that she'd done it! It was completed!   
She stood up shakily and trudged out of the room, not bothering to be stealthy about it, she was too tired. All she could think of now was her own bed. Ohh-- sleep sounded SO good.   
Rounding a corner she met up with Zell.   
" Hey Zell."   
" Woah! Rinoa! Squall's been looking for you all morning. He's come by me THREE TIMES!"   
" Heh… as persistent as ever I see…" She looked at him with eyes unfocused. " I finished it though."   
Zell stopped his punching momentarily. " Damn… you're eyes are so red!"   
"Heh-- thanks for telling me…" she was too tired to try and think of anything else smart to say. Wanna see it?" She held up the papers.   
"Yeah!"   
" If you drop them, I'll kill you." She handed them to him. Zell looked at the music with a critical eye.   
" Nice lyrics!"   
" Thank you. I have to see if Quistis will play the piano for me."   
" I bet she will. She's with her students right now though."   
That was right… Quistis had gotten her teaching job back after their return to Balamb Garden.   
" Well… then. I'll-- " She broke the sentence with along yawn. "Just take a little nap and then go find her after classes."   
"Why not give me the song? I'll be sure to pass it to Quistis, that way you can sleep longer."   
" Aww-- Zell are you sure?"   
" Yeah! You have the song memorized I'd imagine, right?"   
" Like Hell I do." She muttered between yawns, She was quickly falling asleep on her feet.   
"Ok!" Zell carefully tucked the sheet music away in his jacket. " Go and catch some Z's, I'll give these to Quistis."   
She nodded and then with a slight wave trudged towards the dormitory on heavy feet. Zell watched her leave not too much unlike a zombie. 

*** 

"For the fifth time, NO I HAVEN'T SEEN RINOA!" Selfie looked at Squall peeved from her game of cards with Xu.   
" Why not check back at her room again?" Xu said.   
He'd checked there four times already. Squall was beginning to feel desperate and no one had been giving him any sort of straight answer. He couldn't talk to Quistis either because she was at work. He'd heard about the commotion in the library too… Something about Irvine making moves on Rinoa.   
Irvine denied the charges most valiantly though, and Squall had decided to not beat his ass into the ground because 1) Irvine's girlfriend was Selfie, And 2) Because Irvine KNEW that Squall would beat his ass into the ground if he ever dared even THINK of messing with Rinoa.   
There was something… very strange going on indeed… What had Quistis said to Rinoa yesterday to make her avoid him?   
Another group of Balamb Students walked past him, giggling at the sight.   
Damn it… First Rinoa disappeared, then the Irvine commotion, and to top it all off everyone in the Garden had been pointing and chuckling and whispering around him whenever he entered into ANY room! And then NO ONE WOULD TELL HIM WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!!   
Then, he caught a flash of blue out of the corner of his eye.   
"RINOA!" He wheeled around to face that direction. Yes, the familiar blue outfit that she wore, white wings painted on the back that showed themselves with every swish of her hair as she walked. Though she seemed not to hear him.   
" RINOA!" He called again, catching up to her. "Rinoa-- WHERE have you BEEN? I've been worried SICK over you! Disappearing all morning… I--"   
He stopped stunned to see her turn around and face him. She looked… well…   
" You look awful…" he said.   
" Gee… thanks." She blinked sleepily at him.   
" Did you sleep at all last night?" He looked at her worried.   
" Nope!" She smirked. " You can tell then?"   
" Uhh-- yeah."   
She was swaying slightly on her feet; Squall steadied her and led her over to a bench. " Why don't you sit down for a sec. Ok?"   
" I'll fall asleep if I do."   
" Where were you?"   
She let out a small chuckle and then raised her hand up, tapping him on the nose. "Hi-mi-tsu!"   
" Secret? Ohh-- you too?" He looked at her peeved. " Jeez… whatever… everyone's suddenly wigging out on me."   
" Heh… you'll find out why…"   
"… Hey- is it true that Irvine…" He stopped as she suddenly leaned against his shoulder. "Hey-- Rinoa?"   
No response.   
He looked down to see her fast asleep. Squall sighed and shook his head. " Ok ok- I'll ask questions later… jeez… why am I so paranoid all the time?"   
" Because you don't want to be alone again." The voice in his mind said practically. " You can't BARE the thought of ever loosing her. So you watch her like a vulture."   
" Yeah… right…"   
He sighed, and careful not to awaken her, picked her up. With a snoozing Rinoa in his arms, he drew the attention of every student he passed on his way to the Dormitory 

*** 

Rinoa became comfortably conscious of where she was. She rolled over in her bed and snuggled further under the covers. Just a few more minutes, then she'd open her eyes… But a loud knock at the door shook her up. Covering her head with the blankets she scrunched up into a ball and pretended not to hear it. The person knocked again, this time with more persistence.   
" Rinoa! It's Selfie I need to come in!"   
"Mmmouuu…" Rinoa moaned aloud and turned over again, trying to catch the remaining strands of the dream she'd been enjoying. The door was unlocked, and Selfie let herself in, she shut it behind her quietly.   
" Sorry to wake you up Rinoa. But… it's already one o'clock and we're all working on the decorations for the party."   
" Mmmm so?" She muttered, squinting her eyes open and peeking from underneath the covers.   
" Well… First of all Quistis wants to do a practice run with you for the song you wrote last night. And secondly… I wanted to know if you'd chosen your costume for the masquerade yet?"   
It took a few moments to register. Costume…   
" Ah! I don't have one!" Rinoa sat up in bed quickly, throwing off the covers. " W-When does the party start? I need to find one!"   
" Woah! Calm down. It's ok. We all had to throw last minute costumes together." Selfie said reassuringly. " I went with Irvine earlier this morning and bought a bunch of fabric and materials." She giggled. " Squall is starting to flip out, everyone knows about the party but him… and he thinks the whole Garden is going nutso on him!"   
Rinoa smirked and then pushed some stray strands of black hair from her eyes. "So-- what costume should I wear?"   
" Come with me."   
  
After a quick straightening of clothes and hair, Rinoa was again presentable to the world and in much higher and livelier spirits than she had been that morning. They walked out of her room and boldly strode over to the SeeD quarters and into Selfie's single.   
" Everything is stashed here." She opened her closet and several paper bags fell out. "You can put your costume together with all of these. Oh- Quistis and I already chose our costumes. They're on the hangers.   
Rinoa saw what looked to be a colorful pirate/gypsy looking costume (must be Selfie's) next to *gulp* something made of a lot of black leather and spikes (must be Quistis').   
"Well, I've gotta run and help with the decorations. Once you choose your costume, come on into the banquet hall to run a practice with Quistis for Squall's birthday present."   
" Ok." Rinoa waved as Selfie exited the room, and then turned back to the numerous paper bags filled with assorted pieces of clothing. "Well… let's see here…"   
The first thing she lifted up was a black dress, Very tight looking with a low shaped V-collar.   
" Hmm… looks like Edea's dress… heh-- nevermind that!" She set it aside quickly and dug further into the bag.   
Witches outfits, princess outfits… no… no…. She lifted some hard bronze breastplates with distaste. Xena? I don't think so!   
Rummaging further into more bags. Rinoa's eyes finally set on a dress that was worth at least trying on. It was snowy white, in the fashion of a Greek woman's robes, with a low neckline and very long sleeves that were made of a soft, flowing fabric. The skirt fell down in elegant folds from a sliver belt at her waist, with some parts trailing the ground. The back was wide open all the way down to just above her waist.   
"It looks like what an angel would wear!" She thought as she turned around again and again, looking at every minute detail in the mirror on the back of Selfie's door. Only if I had wings…   
There were certainly none in the bag. But, that wasn't going to stop Rinoa.   
" I bet if I used my Sorceress Powers to conjure a pair… it wouldn't hurt." Shape shifting she could at least try. She pictured the style she had in mind and brought up her hands in a prayer fashion. Her back felt hot and she winced slightly as a small pain seared down her spine. But that quickly faded and upon opening her eyes, she turned in the mirror to admire a small set of white wings that jutted out from her shoulder blades, the longest feathers falling just below her hips.   
" Oh yeah- I'm good." She flexed them and then flapped them a few times. "No feathers falling out… Squall is going to die when he sees these!" 

Chapter 3- Hark the Angel! 

Rinoa neatly hung up the dress and erased all traces of wings from her back before she left Selfie's single. All she had to do now was set up a date with Squall for that evening and then go help set up for the party.   
" Shouldn't be too hard to do both…" she thought to herself as she closed the door securely behind her.   
" Rinoa?"   
Squall's voice almost made her jump out of her skin. She looked over her shoulder to the next door, Squall had just opened it and was walking out of his own room, key in hand. He looked at her with one eyebrow raised. He and Selfie were neighbors… and the timing couldn't have been worse!   
" So… you're awake…"   
" Ah?" She jumped away from the door and laughed half-heartedly. " Yeah! Just a little while ago! Heh heh- I was just… ummm.. coming to see you! Yeah—"   
Squall stepped all the way out of his room into the hallway and shut the door behind him, he put one hand on his hip and waved his other casually. " Then, why are you standing in front of Selfie's room?"   
So he hadn't seen her leave Selfie's… that was good… she could work with that.   
" I guess, I got confused…" She prayed to God that he would buy that.   
Squall rolled his eyes and shrugged. " Whatever… you and everyone else in this place today!"   
" Heh heh…" She wracked her brains for something witty to say that would take his mind off of their current topic. " Do you know if Seifer got into trouble for the other day?"   
Squall instantly turned serious. "Unfortunately no… he escaped…"   
Rinoa blinked. " No way!"   
" Yeah- you blew his cover I guess…We checked at Chocobo's Pizza Palace, they don't have Seifer Almasy on their register or anyone who goes by his description…though one of their employee's was just recently reported missing."   
Rinoa just shook her head in disbelief. " You'd think he would learn by now…"   
"He must have used that pizza boy thing as a means of getting into the Garden… for some reason or another. "   
" Why do you think he'd want to get into Garden?"   
" Who knows! Things have been quiet all day about it. Everyone seems to have other things on their mind…"   
Rinoa knew what those other 'things' were too. " Where is Seifer then?"   
" No idea. He gave the Garden Faculty the slip. Security is tight around here now."   
" Woah…"   
That seemed to end the current topic of conversation. They stood for a moment in awkward silence, finally, Squall opened his mouth to speak. " So, what did you come over to see me about?"   
" Oh yeah!" She hopped over to him in the cutest way she knew how and threw her arms around his neck. " I have a surprise for you!"   
" Wah! Rinoa—not here!" Squall looked about nervously for any additional sign of life. Rinoa giggled.   
" Aww—you're so cute when you're shy." She kissed him on the cheek, holding onto him tighter. Then wrapped one leg around his waist and made no sign of letting go any time soon. Still wishing to remain inconspicuous, Squall had no choice but to open his own door and carry her inside the room. After shutting the door behind them he wrapped one arm around her waist and smirked.   
" What do you want, hmm?"   
Rinoa snickered and let go of him. " Nothing really. I just love it when you turn bright red."   
" Ahh- I'm not bright red!"   
" Ha! Well if that's not red than I don't know what is!"   
He tried to find a way to argue that but only ended up tongue-tied. Rinoa grinned. She put both hands behind her back and walked around the room in a slow circle.   
" Remember yesterday? I still feel bad about breaking our date… I told you I'd make it up to you didn't I?"   
" Yeah."   
" Well," She stopped her circle and looked up at him with sparkling eyes. " I have a special surprise for you…"   
" And what's that?"   
" Can't tell you until tonight when we go out silly, it's a surprise!"   
" Whatever…"   
Rinoa folded her arms and pouted. " Whatever? You could act just a LITTLE bit more excited! Something along the lines of a " Sure! Sounds interesting!" or maybe even a " Ok!" would have been more encouraging!"   
" Sorry… It's been a…weird day…"   
She smiled at him. " So, we're on for tonight?"   
" Huh?"   
" Our DATE!"   
" Oh! Yeah- sure… whatever…"   
Rinoa shot him a dark look, Squall caught himself.   
" I mean- OK! Sounds interesting!"   
" That's better. Meet me at the directory then at six o'clock sharp. Ok?"   
" Ok."   
She nodded and then opened the door to leave, then stopped as if remembering something. " Oh, and DON'T oversleep this time!"   
Squall put one hand behind his head as she winked and then slipped out silently, closing the door behind her.   
" Well, I can put this day on the charts…" He thought, then his eye caught something white on the ground. A feather? He stooped and picked it up. It was soft and snowy white, about four inches long and sat softly in the palm of his hand. Squall couldn't help but smile as he closed his fingers around it gently and pocketed it. 

* 

"Rinoa! There you are!" Quistis called from a stage half way across the room. " Come over here!"   
Rinoa turned round and round, taking in the streamers, flowers, ribbons, and decorations of the grand ballroom. Tables lined all sides with white cloths, bright flowers were being arranged in vases at the center of each. Both SeeD's and Garden Students hurried too and fro, caring decorations or directing where they should be put. Rinoa watched Selfie walking around with a large clipboard.   
" The band should be over there! No no—over THERE! Yeah!"   
" RINOA!" Quistis called louder over the chaos, she managed to catch her attention and Rinoa made her way over to the stage.   
" There you are, what kept you?"   
" I set up a date with Squall for tonight, so he'll definitely be here." Rinoa grinned.   
" Oh good. That's taken care of then." She waved her right hand over to a grand piano. " Ok, so this is how we're going to do this… listen carefully…" 

Rinoa rehearsed once, twice, three times and then even some more until the song was down perfectly with Quistis's accompaniment on the piano. All the plans of the night were laid down from one event to another, including a costume contest, karaoke contest, dance contest, and of course there was the ever-traditional cake and birthday presents celebration.   
"What are we going to do about prizes?" Rinoa asked.   
" Well… Cid has offered up three of his Level 8 Triple Triad Cards… Each student that wins will get one."   
" Those are pretty nice prizes!"   
" Yeah, we thought it would be encouraging for the students." Quistis nodded.   
The moment was broken however, by a sudden whine from behind them.   
" Rinoaaaaa!!"   
Rinoa turned around to see… Irvine. But she didn't see the normal, swaggering, over-egotistical cowboy that she was expecting. His head sagged low between hunched over shoulders and he dragged his feet across the carpeted floor towards her like he'd just come back from running a 500-mile marathon. His face was dark and filled with despair.   
" Irvine… what happened to you?"   
" You realize… it's all your fault don't you?" He shook his head dejectedly.   
" My fault?"   
Irvine nodded. " Ever since the 'library incident'!"   
Rinoa's mouth opened in sudden recollection… "Ooohhhh… yeah…."   
He looked at her with sparkling innocent eyes. " Yeah… because of what you said, all of Balamb's lovely ladies won't let me get in so much as a five foot radius of them before they scream "Rape!"   
" Ha! Serves you right." Quistis chided. " Always the playboy… you're reaping what you've sowed Irvine."   
" That's harsh! And I never meant any harm!" He looked at her indignantly, Quistis instantly wished she'd bitten her tongue instead of chewing him out.   
" I'm sorry Irvine…" It was Rinoa who broke the mounting silence. " I wasn't really myself yesterday. It was wrong of me to make such a spectacle… I'll do whatever I can to clear your name." Rinoa tried her best to reassure him.   
" Thanks…" The reassurance didn't help much, but he at least let a smile break through the gloom to encourage her.   
" Hey Quistis! Irvine! Rinoa!" It was Selfie, calling attention. She waved her clipboard at them. " Help me over here with the food, won't ya?" 

*   
Squall lay on his bed watching the clock. 5:45 PM… 5:46…   
This was boring.   
He hated the feeling of a day wasted. Another day of his life gone… just like that. Nothing to show for it. He'd done nothing productive all day long. And now he had to sit and wait until 6 to see Rinoa. That's all he had left to look forward too.   
How sad was that?   
He sighed and turned to his other side to stare at the wall. She was all he had, period. Before he lived for his work as a SeeD. Following orders from one day to another had been the easy way out. He didn't have to take on responsibility that way. It was easy to just do what you were told. But then Rinoa came along and for once he felt like he'd gotten another chance at life. He liked the idea of actually being able to control his own decisions, his own LIFE for a change…He'd found the need to protect, to be loved and to love… He'd thought that was all he'd ever need, but no, there was still a void. There was still a small hole that needed to be filled. Sis was with Laguna in Esthar… But… that wasn't the problem… what was it? What was he missing? He remembered the days when it was just him by himself. Not wanting to depend on anyone or anything. And now he found himself craving the attention of people, Rinoa above all else.   
Did he really want attention then? Did he really want to be depended on? To be a leader again? Like when he'd been commander of Garden? Squall had happily given that job back to Cid after he'd returned from the Time Compressed Realm and defeated Ultimecia. He thought that the responsibility was too much for him. He'd rather spend his time with Rinoa…   
But… maybe he really did want the responsibility after all…   
" I guess I just got too used to being depended on… and I feel…useless with out it…" he thought to himself.   
He knew what Rinoa would say, she'd scold him for thinking too deeply again. He always turned serious and moody whenever he thought too deeply. He had been getting better, but recently he found himself slipping more and more into his own world trapped in the walls of his mind.   
"The fact I hardly see her anymore doesn't help either." He thought. " Rinoa… I wonder what she has planned?"   
He rolled over again to look at the bedside clock. It was 5:50.   
"Close enough." He thought, and got up, straightening out his SeeD uniform. He usually wore it when they went on dates. Rinoa said she liked it. It made him look 10 times sexier than his usual ensemble she'd told him once. Squall of course had answered with his trademark "whatever." But he took the compliment to heart.   
Leaving his room, he walked down the hallway away from the Garden's living quarters and over to the directory. Rinoa hadn't arrived yet. Well—he was a few minutes early.   
Squall stood and waited. Strange… there was NO one there. There wasn't a soul in the whole place. He looked from side to side. The entire Garden was dead quiet.   
This is usually when all the students are out eating dinner or chatting… and everyone would be getting psyched up for the SeeD written test in a few days…" Squall thought. " Definitely weird…"   
" Squall!"   
It was Rinoa's voice. Squall turned around relieved and almost tripped over his own two feet at the sight that he beheld. Rinoa had just stepped off the elevator in… well… a very VERY nice dress. Damn… she looked good in that thing… every curve was exaggerated, Her breasts and hips and… and the skirt fell down in countless folds that seemed to almost defy gravity. But most stunning of all were the wings that she had on her back. They looked so real! That was no Angel Wing Limit Break there…He couldn't get a good look cause she was up above and her face towards him.   
" Rinoa!" He blurted out, and realized his tongue suddenly felt dry in his throat. It was making it difficult to speak. " Y-You… Look… look…"   
She smiled and went down to meet him.   
" Look good?" She completed. Squall swallowed loudly and Rinoa laughed. " Well, thank you. You look wonderful as always too. Come on, let's go!"   
"Huh? Wah? Err—" He still couldn't make a coherent sentence. She'd grabbed his hand, and was pulling him up towards the elevator.   
" Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Squall was at a loss for words!" She grinned.   
Squall realized that his mouth was hanging wide open, and shut it quickly. He decided that rather than embarrass himself in front of her further, he'd just not say anything.   
They entered the elevator and Rinoa pushed the button to the second floor. As they exited, he finally found the courage to attempt speech once again.   
" Where are we going?"   
" You'll find out."   
" Where'd… you get that dress?"   
" Selfie had it."   
" And—umm…."   
He wanted to ask her about the wings… how long had it taken her to make those? He couldn't see how they were connected to her back because her hair was in the way. He wanted to ask her, but they reached the double doors to the Banquet Hall just as he opened his mouth to make a second try at speech.   
" We're here." Rinoa winked at two Garden Faculty guarding the doors. They waved them through with no trouble. They entered a long hallway with streamers and garlands decorating either side. Squall could hear the sound of an orchestra coming from the Ballroom at the end of the hall.   
" Is there a party?"   
She slipped in back of him as they reached this final set of doors and let Squall push them open. Light poured in on the couple as every face turned to greet them. Or lack thereof. The place was filled with people in costume, some wearing masks, others not, but it didn't matter. Squall was still completely and utterly floored with astonishment.   
" HAPPY BIRTHDAY SQUALL!!" Was the general uproar. People cheered, hooted, danced and toasted. Squall couldn't take in everything at once. He looked from face to face. Some students he recognized, and others were new faces. And then there were the ones in masks… The decorations, the music… it was all too much. He could feel his head become light, like he was going to pass out.   
" Happy birthday Squall." Rinoa slid around in front of him and took him by the hand, bringing him back to the present.   
" My…birthday?" was all he could say.   
" Yes! It IS your birthday! Right?"   
" Well…" He nodded slowly. It was his birthday, true… but never, in all his life had he EVER celebrated it. He didn't think much about the occasion at all. What was the use of celebrating the birth of a child who he'd always believed was never wanted or loved? An abandoned child? But… all these people here… it was too much to handle… they were all cheering, patting him on the back and shaking his hand. The younger Garden students strode up boldly to ask for autographs. Girls planted shy kisses on his cheeks and pressed cards and gifts into his arms. Squall took them all dumbly, not knowing what to do or say other than the occasional, "thank you."   
It took him a few minutes to notice that Rinoa was gone. He looked about alarmed for a second.   
" Rinoa?" He tried to pick her out among the scores of people. But there was just way too many, she would be one black haired girl in a million in this room.   
Suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone instantly hushed. Squall wheeled about in the direction of the stage where there was a single spotlight as the only source of light in the room. Rinoa was standing there, illuminated in the center with a microphone. With the light shining on her, she looked ethereal, like a real angel. Squall was ushered to the front and center of the stage. Rinoa saw him and smiled reassuringly.   
" As you all know, we're all gathered here today to celebrate the birthday of someone very special." She began. " Not just special to me, or to any of the countless other individuals out there, someone special to the whole of mankind… of the world. When things were at their worst he was always there… With his strong, courageous mind and unbending will… Squall never faltered from the path of what he believed was good and right. And with his determination he continues to uphold that belief." Rinoa paused for breath, she brought a hand up and combed her fingers through some stray locks of hair, looking down at Squall with sparkling eyes. " And so, in honor of this special day, and in appreciation for everything he's done for Garden…" she paused, closing her eyes. "…and… everything that he's done for me… I've written this song…" 

Squall opened his mouth during this whole oration, he wanted to speak but never found the courage too… He wanted to say that no! That wasn't true… everything that he did—everything that he'd done…he couldn't take the credit for it himself! It wasn't his values, his dignity or integrity! He'd done it simply because he was following orders. And he never would have made it as far as he had if it hadn't been for Rinoa, or Selfie, Quistis, Zell and Irvine… they were his comrades and friends! Before he'd learned the value of having others to depend on… he'd been truly lost. Rinoa had been the one to pull him away from that, to give him back his life! She'd been the one to give him his direction! He protected her, he had too… if the world was in danger, and then he'd save it for the simple need of wanting to wake up in the morning and know that she was there with him. That he'd live to see that smile again, to hear her voice call his name… He'd never had anything he wanted to believe in until he'd met her… That's what he wanted to say! 

But he didn't get the chance too…   
  
The piano's introduction started and a second spotlight appeared on its player. He noticed Quistis sitting there… dressed from head to foot in a very gothic looking dress with black leather, She didn't wear a mask, but her hair was done up differently from the style she normally sported. The long pieces in front were tied back into a knot and the rest fell down her back in gentle waves. His attention was instantly back to Rinoa as she kept her eyes closed in quiet concentration. She brought the microphone closer to her lips, and began to sing. 

I hear your voice low on the wind.   
Waiting for you has never been so hard, for me.   
But I know you'll come, like you always do. 

I see you're sad eyes watching me.   
And those lips, pursed in thought, make me tremble.   
Like you're on the edge, waiting to fall. But I'll catch you. 

I'll catch you, and hold you.   
I'll love you, I won't let you fall.   
Like countless promises that stand against the wind.   
So that you may depend on me. 

Time, she seems your enemy, and while you tremble   
All I can do is keep watching you, watching me.   
Hoping that you'll make amends, and forget what hurt you.   
  
I see you in deep concentration. Always thinking… always   
Brooding in a wall of your mind. You won't let me in.   
But the wall crumbles and I fall into your arms. 

You'll catch me, and hold me.   
You'll love me, and won't let me fall.   
Like countless promises that stand against the wind.   
So that I may depend on you. 

I'll love this moment, it's what I'll call destiny.   
The day I saw you for the first time, eyes on me.   
And all the times after it, your picture is in my heart. 

I see you're pointed towards the light.   
To see thru to eternity, so strong and so gentle.   
With the heart of a lion. I shall follow you. 

I'll catch you, and hold you.   
I'll love you, and won't let you fall.   
Like countless promises that stand against the wind.   
So that you may depend on me.   
  
She let the microphone drop from her lips and hung her head, signaling the end of the song. The piano's last notes hung in the air and there was a moment of complete silence. Before the entire room burst into thunderous applause. Squall stood front and center, feet shoulders length apart and looking up at her like a starving man would look at a mountain of food. It was too good to be true. SHE was too good to be true! Did he deserve someone like her? She was looking at him now. She smiled at him, He wanted more than anything to grab her up in his arms and hold her, and tightly… he wanted everyone else in the room to disappear so he could just be with her. Suddenly everything else seemed miniscule.   
" I'd like to thank Quistis for learning the piano accompaniment, and playing so beautifully. " Rinoa added. Quistis got up and bowed, the audience cheered. " Now, Let's turn the lights on and continue with the party then! Happy Birthday Squall!" Rinoa put the microphone on the stand. At her Que. the lights when on and the band started up with a rendition of the same song Squall had danced too when he'd first met Rinoa. This had to be all planned…   
He waited, not moving until she got off the stage and came up to him.   
" Well?" She put her hands behind her back, putting all her weight on one foot and leaned over to look him in the eyes. " Tell me seriously, did you like the song?"   
" Rinoa…" Squall turned to her, there was a serious and determined glint in his eyes. " I… never… I mean—you have no idea… well… I'm trying to say—umm…"   
" Eh?"   
" I… really loved it." His face broke into a smile. " Thank you, I really… can't—"   
"---Quiet now." She put two fingers to his lips. " That was enough, you don't need to talk any more. Let's dance."   
He could have fainted right there. "D-dance?"   
" Yes, you do remember don't you?" She waved at the dance floor where there was already a huge assembly. " This is the song we first danced too the night you became a SeeD."   
" Yes… I remember… but…"   
She put one hand on her hip. " Yes you can dance! Don't give me that! Come on!" She grabbed him by the hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. From afar Zell watched with Irvine.   
" Heh- déjà vu." Zell smiled and folded his arms.   
" Huh?"   
" I still don't get it, he's got two left feet, he's always had two left feet but for some reason whenever he's on the dance floor with her he becomes a Dancin' Fool. Busting the moves all over the place."   
Irvine smirked. "Aww- you ain't seen NOTHIN' yet!"   
Zell looked at him with one eyebrow raised. Selfie walked up to them just then and Irvine quickly took her by the waist.   
" Selfie my darling, care to dance?"   
" Eh? Oh—sure!"   
Irvine nudged Zell and whispered out of the corner of his mouth. " Just watch me, I'll show you who's got the moves."   
Zell shook his head as he watched Irvine saunter onto the dance floor, Selfie close behind. " Oh brother…" 

Meanwhile, Quistis sipped a glass of spiked punch and talked with Headmaster Cid.   
" Cid, I think it would be good for Squall."   
" I agree with you. But- well… I'll have to ask him first."   
Edea walked up to join into the conversation. She wore an elegant emerald green dress with a white cloak, and had one of those masks that are mounted on a stick.   
" What are we talking about?" She asked.   
" Giving Squall back the position of Garden Commander." Quistis said.   
" Oh?" Edea looked at Cid who shrugged. " That sounds like a very nice idea, then I can have my husband back for more times than just weekends!"   
" Heh heh—darling…" Cid took her hand and kissed it. " Did I tell you that you look just radiant tonight?"   
" Well, yes, I believe you did five times already." Edea grinned at him. One of the servers came by with a tray of heures d'oeuvres and offered her one. She shook her head lightly. Quistis was the first to spot the look of pain that crossed her face. Out of nowhere, Edea gasped out, put a hand to her chest suddenly and fell forwards.   
" MATRON!" Quistis dropped her drink to catch her before she could hit the ground. Cid fell down beside them moments later.   
" EDEA! Edea are you ok?" He cried. Several students nearby came to see if they could help. Cid yelled at them to find Dr. Kadowaki quickly.   
" Matron! Are you ok?" Quistis shook her gently, but Edea gave no response. " It looks like she fainted!"   
" Ohh—I told her not to come tonight! That it would put a strain on her!" Cid wrung his hands worriedly. Quistis shot her glance up at him.   
" What do you mean? Has she been feeling ill lately?"   
" Oh yes… for the past month or so she's been showing signs of fatigue… she's fainted a couple of times already but always insists that it's nothing… I don't know what it is!"   
" Hey, what's wrong with Matron?" It was Squall's voice now as he pushed through the crowd with Rinoa in tow. Rinoa looked over his shoulder in fright.   
" I'll help find Dr. Kadowaki!" She said quickly, and letting go of Squall's hand she turned to dive back into the crowd.   
" Rinoa- wait a sec!" Squall turned around to stop her but suddenly all lights went out. The pitch black gave way to a cry of surprise amidst the crowd. " WHAT?"   
" What's happening?" Quistis whispered confused.   
" AHHHH!!!!! A frantic scream made everyone jump startled. Then three other screams followed closely behind. Squall heard it, the distinct sound of metal cutting through flesh off to his right.   
" WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Squall wished to God that he'd brought his Gunblade with him. But he'd left it in his room.   
Not a minute more passed in the blackness before one of the Garden Faculty had found the main power switch and turned it back on. There were several screams from the students at what they found as the lights turned on.   
Four students… murdered. Scattered along the dance floor lying face down in puddles of blood.   
" Dear God…" Quistis put a hand to her mouth in shock.   
The entire room started in an uproar. Squall tried to shout above it all for everyone to shut up. Finally he jumped on the stage and grabbed the microphone.   
"EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" He roared. This tactic worked, the entire place was silent with the exception of a few whimpers. " Ok- where is Dr. Kadowaki? Are there any still left alive that we can save?"   
" I'm here Squall." It was the doctor who just entered with a student that had gone to get her after Edea's fainting spell. The Doctor surveyed the damage in amazement. " My Gods… who could have done such a thing!" She stooped down and checked each body, none were alive. " Killed with a single blow…"   
This set the entire room into a buzz of talking. Squall had to yell into the microphone again to get everyone to calm down.   
" Ok- now let's not panic here… Please, everyone remain calm. We're members of Garden, we can handle this sort of situation. Obviously there was a spy or traitor in our midst but I can bet they're already long gone. We'll find out who did this, just please remain calm for now.   
" Hey, Squall…" Irvine came up to the stage from down below. " Do you know where Rinoa is?"   
" What?" Squall scanned the heads below him. " Rinoa, are you there?"   
Everyone looked from one face to another, no one spoke up. Squall felt his heart skip a beat. His voice was suddenly not so calm. " RINOA? Is Rinoa out there? ANYONE!?"   
People looked from side to side, under tables and some just stood dumbfounded. Finally, one person called out.   
" Look over here!"   
Squall was at the source of the voice in a second. It was a SeeD by the name of Souzo that had called him. The man pointed to the ground. Squall could see four or five stray feathers easily identified as being from Rinoa's wings on the ground next to an open window. He swore under his breath trying to think fast. The Garden was currently flying over water, meaning the criminal (or criminal's) had to have used that window to get to another room somewhere on the garden, unless they had a boat… damn—there were too many possibilities. But that was all he had to go on. He hoped it was the former. Taking a deep breath, he whirled around to face the scores of scared, angry, and confused faces.   
" This isn't just a killer, it's a kidnapper too! Secure the Garden!!! We HAVE to find Rinoa! No one leaves Garden until she's found!! If you catch the attacker, bring them here alive! Only kill them as a last resort! This half of the room, search the second floor," He gestured to his right. " This half, the bottom!" He made a sweeping gesture to the left. "Everyone sitting at a table, make sure these bodies are properly attended too! EVERYONE GO NOW!!"   
There was a round of salutes and everyone dispersed. The entire Ballroom was cleared in under five minutes. Irvine had gone to lead the second floor search, Quistis the bottom floor, and Selfie took the Ragnarok to search around outside the garden for any sign of a boat or anyone who might be on the roof. Dr. Kadowaki, Squall, and Zell remained, kneeled next to Edea. Cid looked like a deer caught in headlights.   
" Squall… I'm… sorry to ask you this—but…"   
" I'll take care of Garden business Headmaster." Squall said quietly. " You stay with Matron."   
Cid looked relieved. "Thank you."   
" She'll be ok." Dr. Kadowaki finished a quick examination and stood up. " She just fainted… though her blood pressure seems abnormally high… better take her to my office."   
" I'll take her." Zell offered. He glanced at Squall and saluted him. " Better go find Rinoa… I'll help Cid with Matron."   
" Thanks Zell." Squall narrowed his eyes. " Whoever did this… I'll kill 'em." 

Chapter 4- Sorceress Hunters 

Rinoa struggled against her unknown assailant. Kicking and biting, she tried her best to scream but they'd been quick in tying a gag over her mouth to muffle any sort of noise she could make. She had no idea who it was that held her, her entire body was thrown over the shoulder of her assailant. The only view she got, was the terrifying height that they were swinging from. After jumping out of the window, whoever it was that had her used a rope to get to the colorful rotating disc that spun underneath the garden. Once on top of that flat surface, she could see out of the corner of her eye a small aircruiser. The assailant ran a few feet, hoisted her up into the back of the cruiser. She felt a second pair of hands take hold of her, and set her down smartly against a cold metal wall. It was so dark she could barely make out any of the kidnapper's features. The brilliant light that shone from the garden only cast eerie shadows. Not 3 minutes had passed before they were flying away from Garden, and Rinoa has never been more fearful for her life.   
Finally, the assailant sitting nearest too her spoke up, and she recognized his voice immediately. " Fujin, bring it down over there- hide in the low fog."   
" Seifer!" Rinoa yelled through the gag.   
" Just sit still and stay quiet." He ordered. She had no choice but to obey. She could feel the drop in altitude, and then the cruiser seemed to be hovering in midair. The hood over her head was immediately lifted, and the gag removed.   
" Seifer! How dare you pull such a stunt! You realize that when Squall is through with you-- you'll be eating out of a tube for the rest of your miserable life don't you!?"   
Seifer chuckled. " Well- I like to live dangerously."   
" Yo Seifer, so, what do we do now?" It was Raiijin's voice on the other side of her. Rinoa sighed and leaned back against the wall, it sent a shiver up her spine in such a light dress, but it at least served to make her realize that she was definitely awake, and that this was NOT a dream.   
" You're looking positively calm now." Seifer said. His voice was soft. And made Rinoa strangely uncomfortable.   
" Look, just tell me what you want with me, hold me ransom? I can't for the life of me figure out why you just pulled such a stupid--"   
" --Just shut up!" He responded angrily, she shut her mouth instantly. Seifer banged on the side of the cruiser, the metal resonated with a loud clang that set Rinoa's teeth on edge. " You have NO idea what kind of shit you were about to fall into! I just saved your ass and the least I'd expect is a THANK you!"   
" THANK YOU?" Rinoa spat at him. " Why should I thank YOU for anything?"   
" Look at this!" Seifer grabbed at one of Rinoa's wings and tore loose a few feathers; she bit her lip at the pain it caused. He held the feathers up for her to see. " THIS! This is the sort of thing that will get you killed someday!"   
" What?!"   
" These are REAL wings! Dammit- you are a sorceress and you're using your powers for something as trivial as costume props?! This is why those goons were sent to kill you tonight!"   
" WHAT did you say?!"   
" That's RIGHT!" Seifer leaned in very close to her. " You may not know what I've been up to the past year, but I've weaseled my way into the very heart of Galbadian intelligence. And I can tell you one thing- after everything that went down with President Deiling and Sorceress Edea; the new Galbadian president does NOT take kindly to Sorceresses! No matter if you're the LAST on this planet!"   
" He… want's to kill me?" She whispered. " But--"   
" --But you'd never do anything evil, am I right?"   
She nodded.   
" Well, try convincing HIM of that! All he knows is 'Sorceress = bad news.' And he's decided to stop at nothing until he's rid of them all!"   
He CAN'T do that! If I die I have to pass my powers onto another!"   
" But, there ARE no more sorceresses to receive them."   
" …" Rinoa couldn't think of what to say to that. " I… well…"   
" Think about it- to rest in peace, a sorceress must pass her powers to someone, always a sorceress already living. But if there are no more, or on the occasion a sorceress was forced to pass their powers to a normal human… then that person would be imbued with that power."   
" So what are you trying to say?"   
Seifer smirked and pressed his Gunblade to her throat. " I kill you, you'll give me all your power."   
Rinoa's eyes widened in terror. " Seifer! Stop it! Please!"   
Seifer lowered his Gunblade and laughed. " You get the picture? Naww-- don't worry, I don't have the least intention of doing such a thing. I'll return you to your boyfriend. Hey- I'm in this to regain my own reputation."   
Rinoa looked at him sternly. " I figured there must be a catch…"   
Seifer grinned. " You owe me this much, I saved your life, just remember that. And so-- please sit still for a moment, you're going to take a little nap. "   
" What? I don't--" But she couldn't get another word in, before a wet cloth was clamped over both nose and mouth. The last thing she remembered seeing was Seifer's face in eerie shadow, before all went completely black. 

*** 

After searching for well over an hour, Squall met up with Quistis, Irvine, and Selfie near the directory. They'd changed out of their party clothes and were wearing their battling gear.   
" Well?" Squall paced back and forth in agony. All shook their heads in unison.   
" We combed every nook and cranny." Irvine spread his hands out emphatically. " I'm sorry man, she's not in the Garden. They must have taken off by boat or cruiser.   
" I didn't see anything while I was out there" Selfie said softly. " A boat couldn't have gotten too far in comparison to the speed of the Ragnarok."   
" But it doesn't make sense! She can't have vanished into thin air." Quistis said exasperated.   
" Not unless the killers had an air cruiser. But I checked the docking bay, no one has entered or taken off from it all afternoon." Squall punched a stone column on the edge of the courtyard. All looked at him sympathetically.   
" Squall…" Quistis went and put a hand on his shoulder. " We'll all get her back, don't worry now- we'll--"   
" --HEY! NEWS!! "   
They all heard Zell's voice coming up from the right corridor. He skidded to a stop before the desperate search party and waved a piece of paper. " Yo! Squall this should be interesting to ya… The doctor did a more thorough sweep of the bodies, and discovered something you'll find very interesting."   
Squall didn't bother to turn around. But continued to push his forehead into the stone pillar he'd just punched as if trying to burrow into it. " What?" Was his muffled reply.   
" Well, of the four students that were killed, two were killed on instant by-- get this… a single Gunblade wound to the head!"   
"WHAT?!" That caught Squall's attention and he spun around on instant. He grabbed the piece of paper Zell was holding and examined it.   
" No joke!" Zell said. " Seifer was one of the killers… and the other two- work of Fujin and Raiijin. One nasty bludgeon by a polearm, the other by Fujin's wind star."   
" I don't believe it." Quistis let out a gasp of breath. " Seifer has always been a delinquent- but Fujin and Raiijin to go that far?"   
" Not even Seifer would stoop so low though!" Irvine said exasperated.   
" But hold on a second! Squall- read what it says on the bottom."   
Squall skipped to the bottom of the page, then after skimming the contents for a moment, threw the paper down and took off at a mad run towards the infirmary.   
" Squall!" Quistis started to follow, but Selfie stopped her.   
" Zell, what does it say?" Irvine said as Zell picked up the piece of paper.   
" It says that the four that were killed weren't SeeD's or even members of Garden. They all were equipped with fake ID's and nametags. That's how they got past security."   
" What? Who were they then?" Quistis said.   
Irvine and Selfie exchanged glances of both confusion and exasperation.   
Zell made a fist with his free hand, " They were Galbadia secret agents… to be more exact… they were assassins…"   
"That's right." A new yet familiar voice echoed towards them from the front entryway. " They were assassins from Galbadia." They all turned to see Seifer standing before them, Fujin and Raiijin on either side of him. And lying in Seifer's outstretched arms, sound asleep, was Rinoa. " Sent from the President, to assassinate a Sorceress…"   
" Seifer…" Quistis whispered.   
Seifer smiled, he liked to do things with a flare, after all.   



	2. Chapter 5

**Final Fantasy VIII - (The Sorceress Chronicles)**

***Disclaimer and other notes***

Final Fantasy VIII characters are all property of Squaresoft. This Fanfic is for my personal enjoyment and anyone else out there who's a big Squall/Rinoa romantic sap. Please don't post it on any webpage without first notifying me (soujiro_no_miko@hotmail.com)! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my little tribute to the masterpiece that is FFVIII!****

**Chapter 5- Awakening**

The glow of morning touched the distant hills, and everyone could see it would be a beautiful day from the windows of the infirmary. However, the atmosphere of the room lay intensely silent, as it had been for most of the night following the Seifer ordeal.   
Arrogant as usual, Seifer had waltzed into the Garden holding a kidnapped Rinoa in his arms and announced to everyone that he was in essence, "A hero."   
Of course, that is now how Squall saw it at all. And several hours later, with Seifer, Fuujin, and Raiijin "incapacitated" in the Garden Security office on charges of first degree murder and kidnapping. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the moment when Rinoa would open her eyes, and hopefully clear up a few questions to this mystery that was unfolding.   
"Assassins from Galbadia…" Quistis repeated Seifer's words again. She, Selfie, Zell, and Irvine were positioned around the infirmary looking grim. Rinoa lay on the bed like sleeping beauty with her hands folded over the covers and her shiny black hair spread out evenly over the pillow like a black velvet curtain. The wings she used for costume were still in place; they spread out to either side of her shoulders. The tips of the feathers just extended beyond the edges of either sides of the bed. Selfie unconsciously was running her fingers over one of the white feathers again and again, and seemed to be staring off into nowhere. Squall was positioned in the seat directly next to Rinoa, silently brooding.   
" I can't believe this…" he finally muttered. " this is some kind of nightmare…"   
" Why would anyone want t kill Rinoa?" Selfie whispered, shaking her head.   
" …" More silence. Dr. Kadowaki entered the room, relieving the nightly nurse from her duties. She blanched at the sight of the five friends still hovering around the sleeping for of Rinoa.   
"You kids…" Five blank faces slowly looked up at her. The doctor shook her head emphatically and gestured towards the door. " You have been awake and by her side all night! I think it's about time you all went and got some sleep. Don't worry about Rinoa, I'll take good care of her here!"   
" …" Everyone exchanged glances, but no one gave any sign of moving from their seat. It was an unspoken unanimous reply. They weren't going to move until she woke up. Squall gently lifted one of Rinoa's hands and squeezed it tightly; her wrists were so tiny, her fingers so delicate. He couldn't believe that this fragile, beautiful creature was really the vibrant, strong, energetic woman he'd fallen completely head over heels for. He looked over at Quistis, a question poised on his lips, " What are they going to do to Seifer for all this?"   
Quistis sighed. " He, Fuujin and Raiijin are being detained at the Security Office on charges of first degree murder and kidnapping… At least until Rinoa wakes up. I figure if Seifer is telling the truth, she's the only one who can testify for him. If he was telling the truth, I suppose he'd be considered a hero…"   
Squall scowled. "He killed two people! Isn't that enough reason to lock him up for good?"   
" You don't really hate Seifer that much, do you Squall? You want to see him locked up?" Quistis looked at him shocked. Squall turned his face away from her, his mouth set in a hard frown. He looked down at Rinoa for a moment, a look of hard concentration on his face.   
" I… I guess that…"   
Everyone was perfectly still, watching and waiting for an answer.   
" I guess that… I don't really hate him… I mean, we've been together since we were kids, it's just that…" His voice rose now with frustration, his free hand tightened into a fist, " … that he… he… if anything had happened to Rinoa… and he could have prevented it… he didn't have to go and pull such a stunt!! I…"   
" That's enough Squall…" Quistis put a hand on his clenched fist. He looked over at her, his face relaxed reluctantly. " You don't have to say anymore, we understand how you feel."   
" Even if is a hero, he didn't have to kidnap Rinoa… he could have just told us about the assassins and we could have handled it!" Squall muttered angrily.   
" No way, you think we would have listened to him? Let's face it…" Irvine sat back in his chair; he took off his hat and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair. " We've treated him like crap…"   
Everyone but Squall nodded in reluctant agreement. Squall kept his eyes glued to Rinoa's sleeping face. It may be easy for them to forgive Seifer for all his wrongdoings…but it would be much harder for Squall too. He wasn't going to let Seifer take a place in his life again so easily.   
" But don't forget about the Assassin's…" Selfie interjected.   
Zell, who stood up quickly and started to punch the air in agitation, broke the tension. "If you ask me this is ALL a plot! He set up those assassins somehow, and got her out so he could come back like some kinda savior just when things looked their worst! Don't you think?"   
Irvine stood up next, and began to pace the room. "No no… it just doesn't make sense…"   
" What doesn't?" Zell asked annoyed. " It's a good theory!"   
" No… not that… Just… I'm thinking about the Galbadian spies. If they really came to assassinate Rinoa, this must have been some real undercover work on behalf of the new President, or Rinoa's dad would have found out about it and warned us ahead of time. He may be general for the Galbadian Army, but he would never allow for such a plot to be carried out against his own daughter!"   
" That new President… he must be a real slime ball politician to be able to tiptoe around the military and get such a plan in action." Quistis muttered. " And when he was elected, he spoke of uniting all the Gardens! Does he want to start a war with us? He knows that if he messes with Squall's umm…" Quistis paused and swallowed nervously, she had recently convinced herself that she was over Squall, but it was still hard sometimes to come to terms with the fact that he and Rinoa were an undeniable item. But everyone was watching her; she had to just spit it out… " …With his girlfriend… and therefore, would be provoking the very man who defeated Ultimecia… And not just Squall, all of us for that matter would be forced into getting involved! "   
Irvine sighed, " We're in a bad place right now… Four of Galbadia's people were killed by Balamb Garden Ex-students'. We have no proof that they were sent to kill Rinoa… for all we know Seifer could have plotted it from square one. But we have to announce their deaths sooner or later to Galbadia… This could start some serious conflict…" He folded his arms across his chest and frowned, " As if there hasn't been enough friction between Galbadia Garden and Balamb in the past!"   
" We can't accuse Galbadia of anything without evidence…" Selfie muttered.   
" Evidence?!" Zell's voice rose a little in frustration, everyone turned to watch him as he stood, feet shoulder width apart and hands fisted at his sides. " EVIDENCE? I'll give you evidence! Those four Galbadian agents penetrated into Garden without permission, had fake ID's, masqueraded as Balamb SeeD's… We can at least accuse them of espionage, if not attempted murder!"   
"…That's something for the prosecution." Quistis nodded.   
Squall scowled. " What's the use in all this guessing? There's only one way to get to the bottom of this…" Everyone looked at him as he stood up, gently let go of Rinoa's hand, and began to walk towards the door of the Infirmary. " I'm gonna go ask Seifer some questions…"   
" Squall! What if he doesn't cooperate?" Quistis stood up to follow him, but Irvine stopped her with an upraised hand. Squall didn't answer; he stiffly opened the door and walked out of the room without a second glance.   
" Let him cool off…" he said softly. " He's really stressed right now."   
A few moments of silence passed, and then Dr. Kadowaki once again, but with more persistence, politely asked everyone to follow Squalls example and leave so the patient could rest in peace.   
  
***** 

" Are you SURE?" Squall was massaging his temples with both index fingers. He sat face to face with Seifer in Balamb Garden's Security Headquarters. Seifer, Fuujin, and Raiijin had been locked up in what looked to be a Faculty meeting room. One very long table spanned the length of the room, there were chairs littered on all sides and a few couches at the far end. Fuujin and Raiijin lounged on the couches watching the two archenemies doing their best to act civilized. Balamb Garden didn't have any sort of jail, but was heading on its way towards Balamb, where the three rebels would be put in a more traditional facility until legal matters could be dealt with. At least, that was the current plan of action.   
Seifer rolled his head back and laughed.   
"What's so funny?" Squall gave him an icy glare.   
" You… how many times do I have to say it to get you to believe me?"   
Squall's glare just intensified, Seifer's smile reluctantly vanished, and he hung his head with a loud sigh.   
" Geez… YES… I'm absolutely positively sure. They were sent to kill Rinoa, or…well… detain her long enough so that she could be brought back to Galbadia… then kill her there…"   
" Ugh—" Squall puts his head in his hands again. Seifer looked like he was thoroughly enjoying watching his nemesis in the throes of anxiety.   
" You don't take stress well do you buddy?" He smirked.   
" Shut up." Was Squalls muffled reply.   
" I don't even know why I should be talking to you at all… I risk my own neck to get rid of the assassins, and save the girl, only to have me and my posse get put into custody. I should have YOUR ass tried for false arrest!"   
Squall looked up with narrowed, angry eyes. " You're lucky my gun blade hasn't made contact with your head yet for all the stunts you've pulled…"   
" Well, may I remind you—"   
"—don't."   
Seifer ran a hand through his hair, fingering the bump he'd received from his encounter with Squall two days ago, then sat back in his chair, looking calm. " Ask your girlfriend when she wakes up. I'm a hero, I'll make you admit it by the end of all this, you'll see…"   
" …" Squall opened his mouth to reply, but was cut short by an urgent sound of keys unlocking the meeting room's door. Everyone looked up as Xu popped her head through the doorway.   
" Xu?" Squall stood up, she seemed to be very pale and her mouth quivered, as if she was on the verge of tears. " What's wrong?" His eyes widened as a horrifying thought hit him… " Rinoa!! Is she—"   
" –No." Xu cut him off quickly, and then took a deep breath. " She's okay, for the moment… umm… there's something I need to discuss with you, as soon as possible." Her eyes flitted over to Seifer, but quickly went back to Squall. Seifer looked just as confused as Squall did. Raijin was fast asleep on the couch; Fuujin quickly kicked him to wake up.   
" OUCH! What was that for?" Raijin protested.   
" QUIET!" Fuujin stated, then gestured across the room to the scene that was unfolding.   
Squall started towards the door, temporarily forgetting his quarrel with Seifer. "What is it?"   
" Well… " Xu glanced at Seifer again. Squall got the hint and left the room, closing the door behind him.   
Seifer walked over to the closed door and leaned against it, trying to hear what they were talking about. 

" What's the problem, Xu?"   
" We found the Galbadians' bunks in the SeeD dormitory. We found… some interesting paperwork…"   
" Paperwork?"   
He noticed the large folder she was carrying, Xu handed it over to Squall, who flipped open the cover and began to sort through the contents. 

Meanwhile, Seifer, Fuujin, and Raiijin were all leaning against the door with ears pressed against the hard wood.   
" Can you hear anything?" Seifer asked.   
" NEGATIVE." Fuujin responded.   
" Me neither…" Raijin admitted. Seifer pushed them away from the door in frustration.   
" Stop crowding me!" 

Back with Xu and Squall. Xu folded her arms as Squall sorted through the contents of the folder. " I took the liberty of looking through it a bit, there's detailed descriptions of you, Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selfie, and most of all Rinoa… a comprehensive map of the Garden… and that last document you should find very interesting…"   
Squall found a thick packet of papers at the very back of the stack, his eyes widened as he began to browse through it.   
Xu's voice was shaking. "They somehow weaseled their way into our confidential archives…These files detail the entire report on the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia, all documentation of the sorceresses power, abilities, strengths, weakness… everything about the Sorceress wars…and…"   
" …And the mission guidelines…" Squall finished. Throughout his exploration of the contents of the folder, his face had changed from surprise, to frustration, to confusion, and now registered fear. " My God, they WERE going to assassinate Rinoa… Seifer was telling the truth!"   
" That's not all, we have four bodies on our hands right now… but…"   
Squall saw what she was talking about in an instant. " But according to this, there are FIVE assassins!"   
" Which means, one is still loose in the Garden…"   
Squall stuffed the papers back into the folder and turned towards the door, swearing under his breath.   
Suddenly, as if on queue, an alarm in the Security Headquarters sounded. They both jumped in surprise as one of the burgundy clad Garden Officers hurried out of an adjacent room and ran behind the main desk to check the alarm. Squall was in his face in an instant.   
"What's wrong?" He demanded.   
" Someone pushed the panic button in the infirmary…" The Officer said, speedily running his hands over the multicolored control panel. " I'll send someone down immediately sir, don't be alarmed… huh?" But when the officer looked up from his work, Squall and Xu were already gone. 

**** 

Doctor Kadowaki had just finished brewing a hot cup of tea when a tall, athletic man walked into the infirmary. He wore the uniform of a high-ranking SeeD, and had the distinct look of a foreigner by way of his unusually light gray eye color, and flaming red, unruly looking hair. He was limping slightly, and cradled what looked to be an injured arm. The doctor arched an eyebrow, she thought she knew all the students in the Garden; maybe he was a new transfer.   
"May I help you, sir?"   
He spoke with an accent from the far north. " Yes, I injured myself in the training center, do you have a potion?"   
The doctor set her teacup down on her desk and walked around to face the young man. " May I see your injury?"   
" Oh, it's just a scratch…really…" He admitted, extending his arm towards her. There was no visible rip in the fabric, confused, she rolled up his sleeve.   
"What is this… I don't see--*gasp*" Dr. Kadowaki didn't even have the time to scream as his extended arm and, in a flash, caught her by the throat.   
" I'm sorry, I have nothing against you, Doctor." He lifted her up off the ground easily, "But I have pressing business with one of your patients… "   
Her eyes were wide with panic as she tried to mouth the words for 'help.' The man continued to hold her suspended about one foot from the ground. Closing his eyes, he laughed and threw her against the far wall. The doctor slammed full impact and slid to the ground, coughing and gasping for breath.   
" Stay there." He ordered. " If you move, I WILL kill you."   
" Not if I kill you first…" came a woman's voice from behind him. The red-haired man spun around in surprise to see that Rinoa had snuck out of bed and was standing poised right behind him.   
" WHA—"   
He couldn't say much else before her fist met with his face. He staggered backwards surprised, clutching his broken nose. Blood pored down the front of his face. Rinoa wasted no time in running towards the Infirmaries intercom system. The Security panic button was on the wall in red right next too it.   
" Bitch…" He growled, as he saw what she was reaching for. Like a flash of lightning, he moved with the speed of a skilled martial artist and intercepted her, grabbing her wrist he spun her over his arm and landed her hard on the ground, face down, he pinned her arm behind her and twisted it in an awkward but painful position. Rinoa screamed, she was powerless to even struggle.   
He laughed softly and leaned over to whisper in her ear. " Come with me quietly, sorceress…and I won't break your arms…"   
Cheek hard pressed against the ground, Rinoa closed her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek, and slid off the ridge of her nose. She made a fist with the hand that was pinned behind her. " You… bastard…"   
" Such harsh language for a lady..." He taunted. " Maybe after I'm through with you, I'll have my fun killing your boyfriend... then the lady with the blonde hair... Her names... Quistis? And then--"   
" Shut- up!"   
Anger started to boil within her. How dare he hurt Dr. Kadowaki, how DARE he threaten her life… how dare he threaten the lives of her friends!!   
" Awww... I'm soooo scared!" His voice was dangerously soft; she clenched her teeth as he nibbled slightly on her ear. " I can see why Squall likes you though, you do have a certain passion about you!"   
" Get off me... I'm warning... you..." There was something inside of her, it was hard to pinpoint what it was, an emotion? It was growing larger, she felt like it would burst.   
" I know... ALL about you..." he continued, disregarding her warning. " I know that your favorite food is Unagi Sushi, you're favorite color is blue..."   
" Shut--"   
"You secretly pig out on midnight snacks, and you read trashy romance novels..."   
"Up--" The feeling inside of her was growing stronger and stronger... she could barely suppress it. It was horribly uncomfortable, Rinoa just wanted to scream.   
"You hate it when people try to undermine your independence... You're secret fantasy? To run away with Squall to that sweet little flower garden and make wild, passionate sex..."   
" SHUT UP!" The tension building inside of her burst forth in electric sparks of energy. The redheaded assassin fell back in shock at the sudden surge of power from within her.   
Anger started to boil within her. How dare he hurt Dr. Kadowaki, how DARE he threaten her life… how dare he!!   
The red-haired man noticed a strange chi that was gathering within her. A unique power that he had only been warned about. The ultimate power of a sorceress…Realizing he had to act fast, he reached inside his SeeD uniform and pulled out a jagged knife.   
Rinoa's eyes were glowing with a strong light now. A magical wind picked up and swirled around them both, her hair flew about her face. The assassin raised his knife, ready to plunge it into her neck, but just as he began the downward thrust, an unseen force kept his arm from moving any further than a few inches.   
" WHAT TH—" He cried exasperated, fighting with all his strength. He lost his grip on Rinoa's restrained arm. The girl, no longer pinned down, looked back at him. One glance sent a powerful blast of energy directly in his direction. Blasted against the wall, he smashed fully into the Infirmaries red panic button. The alarm sounded throughout the garden.   
Dr. Kadowaki watched in horror as Rinoa floated up off the ground like a ghost and turned to face her assailant. Her eyes glowed a dangerous yellow hue; she smiled maniacally, as if possessed.   
" P…Please…" The man fell to his knees, dropping the knife. " I surrender! Please! I'm sorry! I'm—" He groveled before her and she floated over him menacingly. Rinoa's sinister expression did not falter, however, and she held out her hand, pointing one finger towards him. With a voice that sounded far from human, she echoed the spell for summoning the fierce Water serpent GF, Leviathan.   
The assassin watched in horror as the apparition took form before him, with a final scream of terror, he was swept into an ocean of oblivion.   
  
As the last of the magical water cleared, the door to the infirmary burst open. Squall stumbled into the room, Gun blade in hand, followed by Quistis, Irvine, Selfie, Zell, and Xu.   
" RINOA! Huh?" Squall almost tripped over his own feet at the sight he beheld. Rinoa was floating in the air, a strange electric energy crackling around her; she turned her fierce glowing eyes upon him.   
" Impudent SeeD's…" Her voice sounded eerily familiar. Everyone watched with open mouths, too stunned to do anything but stare. " Along with that man, I shall send you ALL to oblivion!"   
" Rinoa…" Squall took a step forward.   
" The little girl you call Rinoa is no longer here…" The eerie voice cut through the air like a knife.   
Quistis stepped forward, stopping beside Squall. "…Sorceress…?"   



	3. Chapter 6-Parasite

**Final Fantasy VIII - (The Sorceress Chronicles)**

***Disclaimer and other notes***

Final Fantasy VIII characters are all property of Squaresoft. This Fanfic is for my personal enjoyment and anyone else out there who's a big Squall/Rinoa romantic sap. Please don't post it on any webpage without first notifying me (soujiro_no_miko@hotmail.com)! Thank you and I hope you enjoy my little tribute to the masterpiece that is FFVIII!   
****

**Chapter 6- Parasite**

Quistis stepped forward, stopping beside Squall. "…Sorceress…?"   
Squall gaped up at Rinoa, dumbstruck. What was this? Was it some kind of nightmare? Rinoa looked sinister… her face was screwed into an expression of hatred he'd never seen before. His feet refused to move, and his mouth dry, he wanted to speak, but no words would come forth. He was shocked out of his stupor as Zell, with a battle cry launched himself at Rinoa, fists flying.   
Rinoa barely even blinked, she merely held out one hand and a ball of crackling energy met Zell head on before he could get one punch in. Zell flew back against the far wall.   
" ZELL!" Quistis cried as Selfie ran to help him.   
" I'm…okay…" he replied with a pained expression, forcing himself back on his feet. " Ughh… she packs a punch…"   
" What can we do?" Selfie drew Zell's arm around her shoulders to support him. " We just CAN'T fight Rinoa!"   
Quistis stole a glance at Squall; his face was a ghostly white. "Squall?"   
" …" Squall winced and shook his head, unable to answer to her unspoken questions.   
" Squall…" It was Irvine's voice this time. "That isn't Rinoa…"   
" What?" His head shot up.   
" She said so herself… that's not Rinoa! We've got to fight her… we'll find out the truth then!"   
"That's right!" Zell's voice grew stronger as Selfie administered a Curaga. He was back on his own feet and beside them in an instant. " Don't worry- You can just look forward to having Rinoa kick your ass later for giving her a few bruises… if we leave this alone, there's no telling what she'll do in this state!"   
" You're right…" Squall turned towards their foe, determination replacing doubt in his bright hazel eyes. He drew his Lion heart, gripping the handle tightly. And the crew launched into battle.   
Irvine started by summoning Cerberus to cast Triple on everyone and Quistis used it to back the party up with Regen, followed by Selfie casting protect. Squall took an aura and Zell went in for some punches.   
His punches fell short however, as Rinoa again managed to see him coming, and deflected them with a wave of her hand. With a smile, she mumbled a few choice words, and rained down on them with a meteor spell.   
" Dammit!!" Squall winced at the pain that shot up his arm as he'd been blown over and fell full impact on his right shoulder. He wasn't the worse off however; he could see out of the corner of his eye Zell had fallen unconscious. Selfie ran to aid him, and Irvine immediately administered a Curaga to Quistis who was just barely holding on.   
Squall's pent up anger burst forth, he ran at Rinoa full speed, launching himself into the air and executed a perfect Lionheart attack. The rain of blows was stunning, and she was unable to block a single one. Halfway through the attack however, as Squall's blood was boiling and the familiar rage of battle rang in his ears. Rinoa herself began to come too. Blinking through unconscious tears, her eyes dimmed to their natural brown and the aura surrounding her faded.   
As if waking from a dream, she looked up to see Squall charging her for the final devastating blow.   
Not even enough time to scream, she held up her hands cringing in reflex. Quistis had seen the transformation; it had only taken a second at most.   
" SQUALL STOP!!" She screamed.   
Squall realized in mid swing the disaster that was about to befall Rinoa if he completed that arc… " RI---"   
Rinoa's wrists were crossed, palms facing outwards covering her face. A sudden unknown forced issued from those hands surrounding her in a powerful force field that met with Squall's blade, creating an ear splitting electrical reaction that sent Squall flying. The impact caused him to let go of his Lion heart and the gun blade reeled through the space of the room in a swift, deadly arc.   
Irvine saw the gun blade arcing directly at Selfie. She was caught completely off guard and only winced in anticipation of the impact. The sharpshooter covered the 6 meters of distance between them in a split second, diving into Selfie and knocking her off her feet as the Gun blade whizzed past. Selfie felt the graze of the sharp edge against her cheek and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground with Irvine on top of her.   
" I…Irvine…" She whispered, stunned.   
" Are you okay?" He glanced down at her wide-eyed.   
Slowly, she nodded and they both sat up, she put her hand to right cheek, warm blood trickled from a thin slice wound spanning the length of her cheekbone.   
They were cut short however, but a cry from across the room. It was Rinoa.   
" SQUALL!" She knelt by the black clad warrior's side, both hands on his shoulders and was shaking him violently. " SQUALL WAKE UP!"   
Quistis ran over to the pair and knelt down beside Rinoa, with trembling fingers, she removed her gloves and rested two fingers on the side of his neck.   
Rinoa looked from face to face, horror stricken. " I… I didn't do it! I SWEAR I didn't do it! I didn't mean to!!"   
" He's alive." Quistis confirmed. " But barely…"   
Rinoa shook her head, tears sprung up in her eyes unwillingly. " No… Squall… I'm so sorry!"   
Irvine knelt next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. Dr. Kadowaki, who had witnessed the whole scene from the corner of the room, stood up hastily and hurried to the frantic group of teenagers, all calling out in various tones of voice for their comrade to wake up.   
" Calm down now—let me look at him! Rinoa, darling let me take a look. It'll do no good to smother him!"   
Rinoa shook her head, refusing to let go of his jacket. " No! No… I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident! I didn't mean to!"   
"Shhh… Rinoa…" Irvine coaxed, gently pulling her away as Dr. Kadowaki immediately set to work.   
" H..He's not moving… he's not moving!" Selfie whimpered, Quistis stood up to comfort her.   
" Squall's a strong guy, he'll be okay, right?" Zell stooped beside Dr. Kadowaki. The doctor just shook her head and gave a shooing motion with one hand.   
" That's for me to determine, please wait outside if you must! I need to work here!"   
The Doctor seldom lost her temper, which meant she was unsure of Squall's condition. Zell quickly stood and nodded, then turned and followed the others as they exited the room. Rinoa was being supported by Irvine as continuously glanced back, calling over her shoulder.   
" Squall!! DON'T DIE! OKAY!? Please don't!! SQUALL!"   
Several Garden faculty rushed into the room as they were exiting. Zell could hear Dr. Kadowaki's frantic orders for various supplies and assistance as he closed the door to the infirmary. 

** 

Silence hung in the air of Headmaster Cid's office like a thick fog that refused to lighten up. The only exception was the occasional hiccup from Rinoa, who had already cried her eyes dry. Two hours had passed since the deathly, unexpected counterattack on Squall's lion heart had occurred. Zell, Quistis, Selfie, Irvine, Rinoa, Cid, and Edea all sat on couches and chairs facing one another, hands folded quietly in their laps. No one wished to be the one to begin discussion on the topic plaguing everyone's mind. That being specifically, Rinoa's powers as a Sorceress going out of control.   
Finally, there was a faint knock on the door. Seven heads instantly shot up out of their inner thoughts. Cid slowly rose and with shaking hands, opened the door. Dr. Kadowaki stood there, looking tired.   
" He's… awake," she said softly.   
There was a huge sigh of relief. Rinoa would have collapsed if she hadn't already been sitting down. Instantly, everyone jumped up and started for the door. The doctor quickly held up a hand, the serious look she gave halted them.   
" I will not have all of you running in on him at once. One visitor at a time please. He's awake, but he's still in a very bad way. It's as if all his energy has been drained from his body." She looked to the ground, taking a deep breath. "So much so, that it almost cost him his life. We can just thank God that he's such a strong young man…."   
Everyone exchanged worried glances. It seemed unanimous that the first person to go and see Squall would be Rinoa. She bit her lower lip and stepped forward, a little shaky on her thin legs.   
" Please, take me to see him!" She said hoarsely. The doctor smiled slightly, nodded, and they left the room. Cid shut the door behind them. Now with Rinoa out of the room, everyone fell to talking all at once.   
" Did you SEE that?" Selfie emphasized with her hands flying through the air. "She was flying! That was no float spell!"   
" How in the world did that happen? She was a different person." Quistis said.   
" Does Rinoa really have a split personality now?" Zell asked.   
" How should I know!"   
" I've NEVER seen a counterattack to a Lionheart! That attack has NEVER been defeated before!"   
" Hey! HEY NOW!" Cid's voice dominated the room; everyone stopped and grudgingly took seats. Edea sat as still and silent as before, in deep thought.   
" Darling…" Cid looked over at her. " Do you have any idea's? You would know better than any of us, what Rinoa is going through?"   
"…" Edea bit her lower lip and looked from one worried face to another. " I… I can only guess… I really don't know. But I have a hunch."   
" What do you think, Matron?" Quistis asked.   
Edea took a deep breath. " Rinoa is the last sorceress on this planet. That we all know. She absorbed the powers of both Sorceress Adel, and Sorceress Ultimecia—My powers… And those two Sorceresses were corrupt beyond all imagining. She's most likely the most powerful person on this planet if she chooses to be."   
" But, Rinoa says it herself!" Zell said exasperated. "She'd never use her powers for evil!"   
" But power is corrupting…" Cid said softly. Everyone looked up at him shocked.   
" That's true, even if it's unconsciously corrupting her. Rinoa doesn't wish to use it, but the power IS there. No one sorceress has ever been as powerful as she. This could be a side effect to too having too much power inhabiting your body."   
" … What does that mean?" Selfie shivered, Irvine put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.   
" I can't be positive, but I think that the malicious nature of Rinoa's Sorceress powers, which were used in such corruptive measures while harnessed by Ultimecia and Adel, are corrupting Rinoa now as well…"   
" WHAT?!" The outburst was in unison.   
" Like a parasite that feeds off of its unsuspecting host, it slowly takes over mind and body, until that person becomes it."   
"Matron, are you sure?" Quistis asked seriously.   
" …" Edea looked away and gazed out a window at the crystal blue ocean, sadness reflected on her face. " I experienced a similar corruption, only there was an actual person pulling my strings… the difference in this circumstance, is that the "person" pulling the strings comes from within Rinoa herself."   
  
*** 

The infirmary was light and airy despite the ominous weight that hung in the atmosphere. With the remains of the battle that had taken place, and not even a trace left of the fifth assassin, Rinoa shivered as she set foot back in that –now- accursed room.   
A lump began to build in her throat again. She forced it down, determined not to let Squall see her cry.   
" Rinoa?" The voice was painfully soft. It was barely audible, but Rinoa could still pick it up. The doctor had left her to be alone with him. Rinoa closed the rest of the distance between her and the bed Squall rested upon in a matter of seconds. She collapsed next to the head of the bed, her hands instantly taking Squall's one limp hand that rested outside of the white sheets. She brought it up to her lips and kissed it.   
" Hey Squall…" She whispered. " I'm here!"   
He made an attempt to turn his head to look at her, but could barely speak, let alone move. " Rinoa." He said again.   
" Yes?" Her voice was betraying her worry. Squall could sense it, and he wanted so badly to be able to comfort her like he knew she needed to be comforted. He wanted to sit up and take her into his arms and kiss her and tell her it was all okay, and that he didn't blame her for anything. But just speaking would have to do for now.   
" Shhh… hey, don't worry…about me…" he said each word carefully, concentrating on getting the syllables just right. " I'm…just…glad you're…okay…"   
Rinoa was loosing it quickly. An unwilling tear dripped down her cheek and landed on his hand, she clutched it tighter to her chest and leaned over him, kissing him on the cheek. " I'm fine… thanks to you…"   
His mouth turned up ever so slightly, and looked at her with half closed lids. " You know, it's what I'm here for… right? … I always have to…bail you… out of trouble…"   
Rinoa gave a hiccupping laugh as she let her tears come loose. It was encouraging to know that Squall was trying to make light of the situation even as he was now. The salty droplets rained down on his face as she hung over him, her knees were curled up beside him on the bed. " I promise I'll be good from now on then…" Rinoa whispered close to his ear.   
" …What…ever…" was his joking reply.   
She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. " You get some rest now, okay? I'll stay here a little longer."   
" Aaa…" Squall didn't say any more. His lids were getting too heavy to ignore and he closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep.   
Rinoa stretched out on the bed alongside him, she rested her hand lightly on his shoulder, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. She was worried about him, but at the same time, she was unspeakably happy that he was okay. Physically exhausted herself, she lay her head down beside his and in no time also found peaceful sleep.   



End file.
